M1 Carbine
The M1 Carbine (in some cases M1A1 Carbine) is an American semi-automatic rifle that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign The M1A1 Carbine is a semi-automatic rifle which is quite scarce throughout both Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive. It is fairly powerful, killing in just one shot to the head or chest, or two to the head at long distance in United Offensive. With a 15-round box magazine and a fairly quick semi-automatic action, makes this weapon effective and versatile in most situations. However, its main flaw (like all other Allied weapons), is the lack of ammo. It has the earliest reload cancel-capable animation in the game. Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine issued to the American team. It will take at least two rounds to kill an enemy. Its quick semi-automatic action, decent-sized magazine, and fairly high accuracy make it a fair choice for medium-long range combat. However, it pales at long and close range extremes where bolt-action rifles and submachine guns, respectively, will outdo the M1A1. Gallery M1A1 COD.png|The M1A1 Carbine M1A1 Sights COD.png|The M1A1's iron sights Call of Duty 2 Campaign The M1 Carbine in Call of Duty 2 is slightly less powerful at range than previous installments, being a two-shot-kill at extreme ranges. Other than that, it handles similarly: It still retains its accuracy, magazine capacity, and semi-automatic rate of fire, making it still a good weapon for mid range combat. Multiplayer The M1 Carbine is issued to the American team. It is a two-shot kill to the head and a three-shot kill otherwise. It holds 15 rounds per magazine and is semi-automatic. Outside of medium range, it is outclassed by rifles and submachine guns at long range or close range, respectively. Gallery M1A1 Carbine COD2.png|The M1A1 Carbine M1A1 Carbine Ironsight COD2.png|Iron sights Call of Duty 2: Big Red One in history in history. 7.62mm caliber 15-round clip.|Description}} The M1 Carbine appears Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and is first seen as being used by Pvt. Roger in the mission "Piano Lupo", but becomes the standard issue in the missions "Crucifix Hill" and "The Last Train". Gallery M1 Carbine BRO.png|The M1 Carbine in first person M1A1 Iron Sights BRO.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The M1A1 Carbine is seen during most of the American campaign levels. In later mission, however, it is replaced by the M1 Garand, but it is seen in the last mission of the American campaign. Gallery M1 Carbine RTV.jpg|M1 Carbine in-game M1 Carbine RTV Iron Sights.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The M1A1 Carbine can be found during the American campaign, although it is quite rare. It can be most easily found late in the game during the missions "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" and "Breaking Point" where many American riflemen carry one, but the M1 Garand is still more common. One Marine can be found with one at the beginning of "Burn 'em Out", as well. If he is killed, the player can pick up and use his M1A1 Carbine. It can also be found near the top of the third mortar pit, the one that the player can choose to circumvent. The rifleman carrying the M1A1 Carbine can be found next to two support gunners, near the machine gun nest. Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine is an excellent weapon for its: high accuracy, damage, and magazine capacity. However, it is only accessible by Level 65 (or on Level 1 if the player pre-ordered the game, but the class will be replaced by a 6th Custom Class slot, if the player enters Prestige Mode). This weapon is not very popular, because it is only unlocked at Level 65, and since most players Prestige at this level, they will lose the weapon. Also, the weapon's iron sights are regarded as inferior to other rifles', by most players, and it is the only gun that does not provide clearance for the bottom half of the Aperture Sight, as the sight's bottom half is almost completely blocked by the weapon. The reload is also just a tad longer than most weapons; however, the magazine's extra rounds make up for this. Its accuracy and damage are equal to the Gewehr 43 and SVT-40. However, the M1 Carbine's larger magazine capacity allows the user to take down multiple targets, with single magazine. As a result, the M1A1 Carbine is often used by players with modified controllers. The Box Magazine attachment increases the magazine size to 30 rounds, tripling those of the SVT-40 and Gewehr 43. The Tier 1 Perk slot Bandolier gives the weapon a large ammunition reserve, which is rarely needed. Due to the weapon's high accuracy and damage, it is possibly one of the better weapons to use in a stealth class. With Camouflage, Dead Silence, and a Flash Hider equipped, the player can: find a quiet spot, easily pick off a few enemies, and then move along, to another location, without too much trouble. This gun is a good choice for Hardcore, as it is capable of one-shot kills, even without Stopping Power, with the exception of players using Juggernaut, as at a range, it may take several shots to manage this. The M1A1 Carbine also has a very raspy and unique firing sound, so attentive players will know when someone on the enemy team is using said weapon. With a Box Magazine, players with fast trigger fingers should be self-regulating in how fast they fire, as it is remarkably easy to be firecapped with the weapon. Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is available on all of the Nazi Zombies maps. Like most semi-automatic rifles, it loses its effectiveness after round five, but in the right hands, it can be effective as far as round eight. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine in Der Riese, the M1A1 Carbine will become the Widdershins RC-1, which is fully automatic, has increased damage and reserve ammunition. The word "Widdershins" is a German word which means "in a direction opposite to the usual". Some players perceive that Pack-a-Punching this weapon is a waste of the 5000 points, as it has a low magazine capacity, as well as a relatively low amount of ammo, but its increased damage and fire mode can sometimes be worth the points. M1A1 Carbine vs. Widdershins RC-1 Weapon Attachments *Flash Hider *Aperture Sight *Bayonet *Box Magazine Gallery M1A1 Carbine WaW.png|First person view. M1A1 Carbine Iron Sights WaW.png|Iron sights. M1A1 Carbine Reloading WaW.png|Reloading the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine Cocking WaW.png|Cocking the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine model WaW.png|Render of the M1A1 Carbine. Widdershins WaW.png|Widdershins RC-1. M1A1 Preorder WaW.png|The M1A1 Carbine Pre-order picture. Videos COD5 M1A1 Carbine Game Play (Fast Shooting, No Mods)|M1A1 gameplay in World at War Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The M1A1 Carbine is used only in "Mount Tapochau". It features the same reload animation as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart, uses the same firing sound as the Call of Duty version, and its in-game model resembles the Call of Duty 2 version. It is a good weapon on medium to long range fighting, and kills an enemy with two to three shots at the torso and one headshot. The weapon is not very useful on short range and against Banzai Chargers. Call of Duty: Zombies In the iOS version, the M1A1 is essentially the same as in the consoles version, and can be an effective weapon in low to mid rounds. M1A1 Carbine CODZ.PNG|The M1A1 Carbine in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. M1A1 Carbine ADS CODZ.PNG|Aiming M1A1 Carbine reload CODZ.PNG|Reloading Call of Duty: Black Ops The M1 Carbine returns in the revised classic zombie maps for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Hardened and Prestige Editions, and with Rezurrection, available off the wall. It is almost exactly the same as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart, with the only differences being that it is named M1 Carbine (as opposed to "M1A1 Carbine" in World at War), as well as the weapon model being slightly more detailed and the firing sound being louder and deeper than it was in Call of Duty: World at War. M1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 Gallery M1 Carbine BO.png|The M1 Carbine in Black Ops. M1A1 Carbine ADS BO.png|Aiming down the M1 Carbine's iron sights. M1A1 Carbine Reload BO.png|Reloading the M1 Carbine. Widdershins RC-1 BO.png|The Widdershins RC-1 in Black Ops. Call of Duty: WWII The M1A1 Carbine returns in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign The M1A1 Carbine is used by some members of the 1st Infantry Division, and is given to the player as a starting weapon in the missions "Death Factory", "Hill 493", "Ambush", and "The Rhine". Multiplayer The M1A1 Carbine is unlocked at level 31. Compared to its main alternative, the M1 Garand, the M1A1 Carbine utilizes a larger magazine size and a higher firecap in exchange for inferior damage and increased range capabilities. The M1A1 Carbine fulfills a similar role to the M1 Garand and SVT-40 as a marksman rifle, but is more suited to further ranges than both rifles. The M1A1 Carbine sports a magazine size of 15, as the largest out of all semi-automatic rifles. The weapon also presents a fairly high firecap compared to some of the other semi-automatic rifles. This renders the M1A1 Carbine much more capable at mid to long range where it possesses superior recoil compared to other semi-automatic rifles, including the Karabin. As with the M1 Garand, the Rapid Fire attachment is a good pick as the M1A1 Carbine relies on consistent fire to be effective. The Grip is not advised as the M1A1 Carbine possesses extremely little recoil compared to the M1 Garand. Extended Mags is also a viable choice as it increases the weapon's magazine size up to a loftier 22 rounds, allowing a player to focus on more targets in between reloads. The High Caliber attachment is also useful for players wishing to use headshots to their advantage, as the attachment allows the M1A1 Carbine to dispatch enemies with two bullets to the head, rather than three bullets , and with the M1A1's low recoil , make high caliber a worthwhile attachment. In regards to optical attachments, the Reflex Sight and Lens Sight are both solid choices for close range engagements. However, the 4x Optic is exceptionally useful, as the low recoil of the M1A1 Carbine mitigates any increase in recoil, even when equipped with Rapid Fire, allowing long range acquisitions of targets. Prior to the December 7th, 2017 update, the Droplet reticle for the Reflex Sight on the M1A1 Carbine was mistakenly unlocked at 50 kills, rather than 500 kills. This has since been patched in the update.https://charlieintel.com/2017/12/07/patch-update-107/ Nazi Zombies The M1A1 Carbine is possible starter weapon as part of the player's loadout. As The Final Reich and Groesten Haus do not feature the M1A1 in any Weapon Lockers nor is it in the Mystery Box, the M1A1 only appears if the player spawns with it. The Darkest Shore, The Shadowed Throne, and The Tortured Path feature the M1A1 in Weapon Lockers and Waffenboxes. The M1A1 Carbine acts similarly to its multiplayer iteration, with low recoil and good damage. As a starter weapon, several shots to the body might be needed to kill zombies on the early waves, but headshots can be used to conserve ammo and kill zombies quicker. Ammo can be easily depleted due to the lower damage in the teen waves but the player should have another weapon by then. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen or by Mk. II Freefire special mod, it becomes the M2 Carbine (not to be confused with the M2 Carbine, which is full-auto by default and has a fixed stock), becoming fully-automatic and doubling the magazine size to 30 rounds and also increasing damage. The M2 Carbine is extremely effective, having a high fire rate while retaining its low recoil. Ammo is plentiful, lasting a few rounds. Variants Gallery M1A1 Carbine WWII.png|The M1A1 Carbine in first person. M1A1 Carbine ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the M1A1 Carbine's iron sights. M1A1 Carbine Reload WWII.png|Reloading the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the M1A1 Carbine. M1A1 Carbine Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side of the M1A1 Carbine. COD WWII VIRAL 19 ZUSSMAN.PNG|The M1A1 Carbine seen in Robert Zussman's file; note how it is depicted with a folding stock rather than the fixed stock used in-game M1A1 Carbine Bug Juice model WWII.png|The "Bug Juice" variant, which uses a folding stock M1A1 Carbine Droplet Reticle Glitch WWII.png|The Droplet reticle unlock glitch for the M1A1 Carbine. Trivia Call of Duty 2 *The aiming prongs lean a bit to the left when using the iron sight. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *The M1 Carbine lacks the rear sight. *The HUD icon depicts the M1 Carbine with a folding stock, despite the weapon in-game having a fixed stock. Call of Duty: World at War *A kill with the bayonet attachment on this gun is credited as a knife kill instead of a gun kill. *In Zombies, the text for buying the M1A1 Carbine off the wall only refers to it as "M1 Carbine". *On the Nintendo Wii, the M1A1 Carbine with Box Magazine has no reload sound. **The M1A1 also has a more metallic sound when shooting. *Select Fire was set to appear on the M1A1 Carbine, however, it was removed for balance issues. *In multiplayer, when an aperture sight is attached, the M1A1 Carbine is shown with a Flash Hider. References es:Carabina M1A1 Category:Call of Duty Rifles Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2 Rifles Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Roads to Victory Rifles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Rifles